pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helping Someone In Need
Story Jon, Mary and Drake are having some lunch at a café in Heahea City, the city that they arrived in by boat. Drake: Ryan seems nice. Jon: Yeah. Kind of forgetful at times however. Mary: I wonder what April is doing. Jon: No idea. But, she’ll be helping out Lucy and doing whatever April does. Drake: Right. A woman walks next to the café and then stops and looks down to her right. Woman: Oh no! Jon: What’s wrong? Woman: My Dewpider is missing! Drake: Your Dewpider? Woman: Yes. She loves to wonder and I thought I had a close eye on her this time. Jon, Mary and Drake finish off their sandwiches. Jon: We’ll help you look. Mary: Sure. Though, what does Dewpider look like? Jon: Rotom? Rotom-Dex shows a picture of Dewpider and then gives a Pokedex description. Rotom-Dex: Dewpider, the Water Bubble Pokemon. Dewpider is a Water and Bug type. It crawls onto the land in search of food. Its water bubble allows it to breathe and protects its soft head. Rotom-Dex gets rid of the picture. Drake: Well, Rowlet! Drake sends out Rowlet. Rowlet: Row! Drake: Search for Dewpider from the sky. Rowlet: Let? Rotom-Dex shows a picture of Dewpider to Rowlet and Rowlet flies off. Jon: Right. Let’s look! Jon and the others look around the town. Jon and Typhlosion are together with Rotom-Dex trying to find Dewpider. Jon: This could take a long time. Typhlosion thinks he has found Dewpider and shows Jon. Jon: Bit difficult to know from here. Rotom-Dex: Zzt, I can scan the Pokemon from here and find out zzt. Jon: Good idea. Rotom-Dex scans the Pokemon from where he is. Rotom-Dex: The Pokemon is a Mareanie unfortunately, zzt. Jon: Oh well. Let’s keep on looking. The scene goes to Drake and the woman looking in another part of the city. Drake: We have been looking for some time. Woman: Dewpider loves to wander. I’m hoping she isn’t for good this time. Rowlet flies down in front of Drake, a few meters from his face. Drake: Anything? Rowlet shakes its head. Woman: This is not good. What is Dewpider has already left the city! Drake: I’m sure that hasn’t happened. Do you mind looking further a field Rowlet? Rowlet flies off again in search of Dewpider. Drake: Let’s keep looking. Drake and the Woman walk away. A man arrives holding Dewpider. The man is revealed to be Nate. Nate: Not here either. Dewpider: Dew. Dewpider is upset. Nate: Don’t worry, we will find her soon. Let’s try this way. Nate and Dewpider continue their search in the city. The scene then goes over to Mary who is looking at the far north of the town. Mary: There is no sign of Dewpider here. Nate walks in and recognises Mary and goes over to her. Nate: Mary? Mary: Nate? What are you doing here? Nate: I’m helping this Dewpider find her trainer. Mary: That’s the same Dewpider we’ve been trying to find to help her worrying trainer. Dewpider looks happy and smiles. Mary: All we need to do now is to find Drake and the woman. Mary sees Rowlet flying overhead and then signals it down to her. Rowlet flies in front of Mary. Nate: A Rowlet? Mary: It’s Drakes Rowlet. Can you tell Drake and Jon that we have found Dewpider and tell them to come here? Rowlet nods and then flies off. The scene now goes to Jon in the middle of the city. Jon: I’m starting to give up. Typhlosion. Phlo. Drake and the Woman walk in. Woman: Any luck? Rotom-Dex: No, zzt. We thought we had but it turned out to be a Mareanie. Woman: Oh no, this is not good at all. Rowlet flies down to Drake. Rowlet: Let, Rowlet Row. Drake: Huh? Jon: Lead the way! Rowlet flies off with Jon, Rotom-Dex, Typhlosion, Drake and the Woman following behind. Soon, they all arrive to where Mary and Nate are. Mary: Great work Rowlet. Jon: Nate? What are you doing here? Nate: I was looking around the city and this Dewpider ran into me and looked sad, so I said I’d help look for her trainer. Woman: You found my Dewpider! The Dewpider sees her trainer and smiles and then jumps out of Nate’s arms and into the Woman’s. Drake: Glad to see you two have found each other. Woman: Thank you so much. Jon: Now, don’t wander off again Dewpider. Dewpider: Dew! The Woman and Dewpider wave goodbye and then walk off. Nate: So, you have beaten Hala then? Jon: Yep. Difficult. Drake: How many trials have you done now Nate? Nate: Only the ones on Melemele Island. I went to the coast on route 1 and found a cave there. Someone helped me navigate the cave and I found another Z-Crystal. The sign next to it said pick up, free to Z-Ring owners. Jon: I see. Which Z-Crystal? Nate: The Flynium-Z. Mary: Cool. So, what are you going to be doing now? Nate: Well, I was going to rest at the Pokemon Center and then head off tomorrow. Drake: Nice. Jon: Let’s all go back then. They all head to the Pokemon Center. The screen freezes. Narrator: Our heroes were having lunch at a local café in Heahea City, but a woman who lost her Dewpider needed help and our heroes agreed. With everyone heading around the city to find Dewpider, it turns out Nate was also in the city and helping Dewpider find her trainer. Soon, everyone met with Nate and reunited Dewpider and the Woman. Now, everyone is heading to the Pokemon Center for the night. Characters Jon Spencer Nate Spencer Drake Milford Mary Potts Woman Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion Drake * Rowlet Woman * Dewpider Wild * Mareanie Category:Episodes Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Alola: The Next Chapter!